Don't call me baby!
by Abigail7195
Summary: Bella Swan is new to forks High and falls for the Schools Heart Breaker/Man Whore Edward Cullen, all the while new friends that tell her to stay away. Can She? All human. rated m for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so idk if it's any good. You tell me (: Enjoy**

**BPOV**

I hopped down out of my truck trying my hardest not to slip. Thankfully I didn't which is a good way to start the day of a new school!

My names Bella Swan, I moved down to forks to live with my dad (Charlie) for a while my mom (Renee) and her husband (Phil) where on a one year cruise. I'm in my junior year of high school and now attending Forks High School. I'm a huge klutz, and super shy. But this year I'm going to come out of my shell. I'm going to make new friends and possibly get a boyfriend!

I walked into the attendance office to get my schedule. Walking down the hall to home room I wasn't paying attention and my klutz side came out, I ran into a short girl with black spiky hair and designer clothes on.

I blushed with embarrassment and start to talk super fast "OH MY GOSH I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

She gave me a friendly smile and said "Don't worry about it, it was an accident they happen right!? I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan. I just moved here a couple weeks ago."

Alice smiled and asked "What home room are you in?"

"Ummm…" I looked at my schedule "room 205 Mrs. Reed"

Alice started to jump. Literally jump "Yay! So am I! Let's go before we're late!"

Alice and I ran to class. Before class we talked a little and got to each other better. The teacher came in and started telling the class the rules and the class expectations.

Suddenly I felt a piece of paper poking my arm.

_Did you have any boyfriends in Phoenix?_

I read what she wrote and started to scribble my answer

_No. not many boys found me attractive. I fall down to much._

She looked at the note and then up at me with a disapproving look.

_Really!? All the guys here think you're gorgeous!_

I almost snorted at how stupid that sounded.

_Sure Alice! Nice try!_

She scribbled on the paper again ad passed it to me

_Really my brother said this morning that every guy was staring at you and then went on to tell me you're a fine piece of ass. But that's my brother. Always the player._

I wrote my response and handed her the note.

_Is that supposed to be a compliment??_

She had an amused expression on her face as she wrote back.

_For him it is. That doesn't mean you take it that way though._

The bell rang and we all the other kids scurried off their next class.

"What do you have next?" Alice asked me.

"World History in 210"

"Me too! Let's go! hates when people are late. In fact I heard he is a real grouch!"

I laughed "Okay then lets go"

We walked down the hall in complete Silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a peaceful and friendly silence. Alice turned to me right before we walked in.

"Bella I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!" She smiled.

I smiled and nodded. It was great to be able to find a good friend at a new school on the first day. When we got into class I remembered something. Alice said her brother was a player. I wonder what she meant by that?

"Hey Alice, Earlier when you said your brother was a player, what did you mean?"

Alice made a face and answered "He is always flirting and getting what he wants from the girls. So be careful Of Edward Bella. We just became friends and I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Thanks Alice." I was touched that even though we just met she wanted what was best for me. I could already see her being my best friend.

Class went on and on. Finally the Bell rung and we exited the room. Unfortunately I had Biology and Alice had Math. We went our separate ways. As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but wonder which guy was Edward. I walked a bit further and that's when I saw it, or should I say them. There was a group of girls surrounding a guy that had a look of pleasure on his face. Yepp that was Edward. No doubt about it. And even if I didn't guess I could just listen to them call his name in what they thought were seductive voices.

Wow he is handsome. From what I could see, he had gorgeous green eyes that I could stare into all day, and messy bronze hair that I just wanted to reach out and play with. Stop it Bella! He is a player and you don't want to get involved! I chanted that the whole way to biology.

Once in I talked to the teacher and he told me where my seat was. After he was done I went to my seat and sat down my books. I was one of the first few people in there so I took out my note book and started to scribble on it. In the middle of drawing my own version of tweety Bird I heard a chair pull up next to me. I looked up and there sat Edward Cullen in all his glory. He was staring at me and had an adorable crooked smile on his face.

STOP! Stop right there don't start talking about him like that. That's probably how he gets all the girls! He starred at my chest for a couple seconds longer then I would have liked and then smiled wider. That PERV! How dare he! Now he got me pissed and I felt like kicking him in the……

"Hey there baby haven't seen you around here before what's your name?"

"Bella, And DO NOT call me baby ever again!" I said and you could here the aggravation in my voice,

"Come on baby don't be like that" I shot him a glare and for a second he actually looked frightened. "Okay no baby," He mumbled mostly to himself but I heard him.

Class started and while I was trying to pay attention I could feel his eyes boring into my side. I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about it the whole time. I mean yea he's a player but he was gorgeous but he was staring at ME! Plain Jane Bella, hardly one ever noticed me! Through all my thinking the bell rang and I must of not heard it because I felt some one tapping my shoulder.

"Bella…..Bella…..Bella.....BELLA!"

"What!?"

"The bell rung." Edward said in an all to innocent voice.

"Thanks for the announcement….. AND BREAKING MY EAR DRUM!"

He smiled and leaned in real close, so close all I had to do was lean a little forward and we would be kissing. Stop it Bella! No guy calls you baby before he even knows your name! After a couple seconds he whispered "Any time" he leaned back with a smirk, got up and waked out of the classroom. Wow if I thought I would have to be careful before, I defiantly had to be now! The way he looked at me with those amazing green eyes and how his breath smelt so good when his lips were near mine, and him calling me baby wasn't so bad….. STOP! Stop right there! Gosh I'm such a dork! That's what he probably does to all the girls he wants to get in his pants!

I walked quickly down the hall way tripping twice till I was in the lunch room. I looked around and saw Alice waving for me to come and sit with her. There were three other people there with her, the one sitting next to her had blonde hair and a gorgeous face, which I assumed was Jasper her boy friend, across the table was a girl with blonde hair and looked like Jasper but way prettier, next to her was a big burly guy with brown curly locks that was as gorgeous as Jasper, that had to be Rosalie and Emmett. I walked over kind of shy to be sitting with a group of gorgeous people and sat down next to Alice. She introduced us one by one but when she got to Rosalie, Rosalie gave me a tight smile and didn't seem to like me that I didn't understand because she doesn't even know me but ignored it. I grew to like Jasper and Emmet as lunch went on. Jasper was sweet and funny, Emmett even though he looked like a big scary guy, he was a giant teddy bear that liked to tease and make me blush because he thought it was funny. Lunch ended and we all were walking out when we were about to walk out the lunch room doors there stood in all his glory, and totally full of himself Edward Cullen.

Alice glared at him "Hello Edward." She said with Venom

"Alice." He said just as much venom. Then he turned to me with that damn crooked smile and said "Hello Bella. Would you like to walk with me?" with a flirtatious tone.

I blushed but snapped back quickly. I glared and said "Edward. No I'm fine." with as much venom I could muster and walk around him out the door. A couple seconds later the rest of them cam out laughing and all smiles.

Emmett laughed so hard and then said "Bella you should have seen his face he is never turned down by a girl and when I say never I mean N-E-V-E-R!" and his booming laughter started again.

Alice joined in "Yea, he was so stunned that he couldn't even move! I wouldn't be surprised he is probably still standing in the exact same spot as he was when you!" and then started another fit of giggles.

But what Rosalie said shocked me the most. "Wow Bella I was wrong about you! I think me and you are going to be good friends!"

I smiled and laughed and said "Thanks" then we all went our separate ways. Rose Jasper and Emmett were all seniors. So they walked down one hall and me and Alice walked down another.

Alice and I had no other classes together for the rest of the day, and thankfully Edward and I didn't either. It was last period and I just wanted to get home. Finally after what seemed like hours the bell rang. I jumped up and got out of the class room as fast as I can. I didn't want any run-ins with Mr. Gorgeous Womanizer on my way out. I finally found Alice and the group I said goodbye and Alice told me she will call me. I hopped in my truck and tried to get out as fast as I could but unfortunately a stupid shiny Volvo pulled out in front of me. But that wasn't what made me mad it was who was driving the stupid shiny Volvo is what did it. Edward Freaking Cullen was looking in his side view mirror right and me with and amused expression. I wanted to ram his stupid car in the ass and then see who was smiling! So I sat there and waited. Finally one of those sluts hanging on him today I think her name was Jessica got in the car and he sped off.

I got home about twenty minutes after that and went to my room. I started my homework. But then I started to think. Yes I hated him. Yes he was an arrogant ass. But I no matter how much I denied it. I had a little crush on him.

**First chapter complete (: tell me what you think. I'm new at this so don't be to judgmental. Idk when but the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading! (:**

**-Abigail7195**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter. Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the gorgeous characters in it.**

**BPOV**

The next week went by pretty fast. Alice and I started to be great friends. Rose and I were getting there but not yet. Emmett and Jasper were hilarious! And I pretty much avoided Edward as much as possible when I have to sit next to him. Other then that sour note it was great! Alice was getting nervous for Jasper and Emmett because baseball tryouts were coming up. We all were for that matter. But I have seen them play and they are awesome! Jasper is a great third basemen and Emmett can catch!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping in my ear. I groaned but sat up any way. Today I decided I would dress nicer since it was the guy's tryouts and there would be a lot of other guys there that could be attractive. The old Bella wouldn't care but the new Bella sure as hell did!

After about 10 minutes of deciding I went with a pair of tight low rise skinny jeans and a Victoria's Secret Pink clothing line white tank top and a gray hoodie that says free hugs to top of with a pair of white flats. I put on some light make up and rushed out the door so I wasn't late.

When I got to school Alice was already there talking animatedly to Rose.

"Hey Bella! I love your outfit!" She said in a huge rush of excitement that made me smile.

"Thanks Alice. So what time are the baseball tryouts?"

"Right after school the guys have to go to the locker room and change so we should just meet at the front of the school and walk to the field right after we get out 9th period."

"Kay, lets get to class." With that we three rushed to classes Rose walked her separate way and me and Alice darted to 1st period.

1st and 2nd period came and go and now I was off to the class I dreaded most. Biology. Well it wasn't really the class it was more of the person in the class that was gorgeous but a man whore. I got into class and no one was there. Thank god! But all to soon I heard a chair pull up next to me and groaned inwardly. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw _him_ starring at my body. Well mostly my boobs and my butt. Ughh sick fucking perv!

He finally stopped looking at my ass long enough to look up at my face and say "Damn you look hot!" what an asshole! Does he have any manners what so ever!? He was back to starring at my boobs. Nope no he doesn't.

"Wow. Hey asshole can you look at my face instead of my boobs so I could tell you something?" he looked up rather surprised that I was talking to him like that. Most girls would bow at his feet if he said that. I smirked and continued. "Thank you but if you would just stop talking to me or stop acting like the man whore that you are it would be greatly appreciated." I then turned around to the front where was now standing. I didn't have to look at his face to tell he was pissed. Just they way he muttered "bitch" under his breath said it all. And I was happy about it. Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about his dazzling smile because he will get the hint and not use it on me. I'm so going to tell Alice what happened! She will laugh her ass off!

The rest of day finished rather quickly. It felt like the matter of ten minutes I was out standing in the front of the school waiting for Alice and Rose to come out so we can go to the try outs. They finally came out and while we walked I told them what happened between me and Edward. By the time we were at the field they collapsed on the ground rolling around in laughter and I couldn't help but join in.

"Bella-laugh-no one ever and I mean EVER-laugh- has talked to my brother that way-laugh- I wish I was there to see his face!" She said between fits of laughter.

"Oh I can show you!" I made a face imitating Edwards when he was shocked. That made them laugh harder.

"Gosh Bella I'm so proud of you!" Rose said wiping away a fake tear. I shoulder bumped her and me and her laughed a little more before finally cooling down. At about that time tryouts were starting and all the guys were starring at us like we were crazy. Then I looked through the line and saw Edward looking furious. I pointed it out to Alice and Rose and we all started laughing again. Baseball tryouts started and every one was playing catch to warm up. While Rose and Alice talked about how there "men's" muscles flex I couldn't help but look at Edward. He was really good. Didn't miss a ball and threw it right to his partner's chest. And his muscles flexed too. I must have been really paying attention to him because I felt some one smack my arm and scream my name.

"BELLA!...........BELLAAAAA!" Alice was screaming in my ear.

"Huh…what….oh…..sorry…..yea?" Was my intelligent response.

"Tryouts are over. Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure I would love to" but those words didn't come out of my mouth. I turned my head to see a smirking Edward looking at me. I got up and walked away because I don't think I could sit there with him around. I walked by the dug out where all the guys were and waited for Emmett and Jasper. Mike Newton. A boy that was in a couple of my classes came out. And walked towards me.

"Hey Bella!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi Mike." I mumbled looking for Emmett and Jasper.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to get some food in a couple minutes with me?"

I really didn't want to go but I didn't want to be rude and I was about to answer when…..

"Sorry Newton she is going to eat with me." Edward said with irritation in his voice. I looked up and he was glaring at him. Then I felt him put his arm around my waist. I tried to squirm away but he is pretty strong. "Come on Bella lets go." He gave Mike one last time and twirled us around so that we were walking to the parking lot. When Mike was out of sight I tried to squirm again but he wouldn't let go.

"You can let go now! He can't see us!" I tried to squirm again but no luck. He ignored me and we came up to his stupid shiny silver Volvo.

"We are meeting to others at taco bell." Was all he said and let go of me and opened the passenger door for me. I was NOT and I repeat NOT riding with him.

"Why can't I take my car??"

"Alice took it to your house because I told her you were riding with me."

"why?"

"I don't know I just said it now please get in the car."

"I'll walk."

"Just get in the damn car Bella." He said in pure frustration.

"Ughh, Fineee." I got in the car and we drove to taco bell. We didn't say one word to each other. He kept his eyes on the road, and I glared out the window. He got out of the car and just when I was about to he opened my door and put a hand out for me to take. I took it stupidly and exited the car. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. Before we went in he pulled me against a wall and he looked angry and confused.

"Why do you hate me so much!?" he said in a low voice.

I wasn't going to back down. "I don't hate you, you just piss me off!"

"How the hell do I do that!?"

"The way you talk to me." I tried my best to sound like him "Damn you look hot! Hey baby. Don't be like that baby."

"Any other girl would be happy if I called them slut let alone baby. Orr talk to them let alone tell them there hot!" He said in confusion.

"Well I'm not other girls!" I said loudly and went to storm away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

He started kissing me. Full on kissing me. I hesitated and then kissed him back. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance and I have it to him. He explored my mouth with his tongue some and I did the same to his. He pulled away and said "then tell me how to talk to the girl that I like so I don't mess it up."

I was completely shocked he just said that. But I took the advantage and said "Be the gentlemen that let me out of the car. And quit being such a man whore. When I see the change. Then we can talk." With that I sashayed away making sure that my hips swung from side to side. I walked into taco bell and sat down. Edward came in a few minutes later and sat next to me.

I was proud. I was ecstatic! God must really love me today because Edward Cullen liked _me_ and he was going to change for _me_!

**Well I bet no one was expecting that! Well review and tell me what you think!(:**

**Love,**

**Abigail7195**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I would like to thank you for the awesome reviews!**

**I'm going to try and update all I can so I don't leave you guys hanging.**

**So without further or do…..**

**Chapter 3! (:**

**  
BOPV**

Dinner at taco bell that night was pleasant. Edward didn't say a word unless spoken to. He kept starring at me and when I would catch him looking he would just smile. We all ordered then sat down and ate and talked. We went home around 11 and I fell asleep right away. That night I dreamt of Edward and I being together. It was amazing!

I woke up and threw on some areopastle sweats, a plain t-shirt and a areopastle hoodie with some tennis shoes. I threw my hair up because I didn't feel like dealing with it today, out on some light make up and was out the door.

I got to school and the first thing I did was look for Edwards Volvo. I found it and he was standing there alone. That was a shock because usually there was a swarm of girls around him. I was happy. So with that I walked over to Alice and Rose on a new high. I promised my self today was the day I told Alice what happened last night. I wanted her to find out from me because she and I became like best friends. I felt bad though because she might think that I was one of the other girls that tried to be her friend just to get to Edward.

I walked up to her and decided to ask "Hey Alice do you mind if I come over today? I have to tell you something important."

She looked at me skeptically. "Yea sure." And with that we walked to class.

The day went by quickly. Edward and I didn't talk much we just said out hello's and goodbye's. But I noticed that every time a girl would come up and try to flirt he would brush them off and walk away. I was super happy and kind of scares because of how I was going to tell Alice. the bell was about to ring ninth period and all the guys were getting antsy because they were going to announce the guys who made the base ball team.

"Can I have you attention please.' The principle said over the intercom. "I would like to proudly announce the forks high school 2009 baseball team. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorky, Ben Chenny, **(author note: idk how to spell bens last name and I don't feel like looking it up.) **James Bradley, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Hale, Tom , Laurent Hall, and this years captain is Edward Cullen. That will be all."

I was happy for Emmett and Jasper. And even more happy that Edward made it. I don't know why but he just makes me feel happy! I rushed out the class only to be greeted by a set of muscled arms grabbing me. Edward pulled me against the hall and leaned by my ear.

"Did I convince you yet?" I smirked.

I leaned in just as close and whispered "No." with that I went under his arm and walked away smirking the whole time. I walked out side and met Alice. Rose was bringing home my car for me to be nice. I thanked her and hoped in Alice's Porsche.

While driving we were silent and then Alice turned to me and said "I know about you and my brother. And no I'm not mad at you. Edward explained the whole thing to me and I'm glad your making him change. Behind all the flirting Edward is a good guy and I think you too are perfect for each other. And I know your not one of those girls who use me for Edward. You're my best friend and I'm glad you and my brother are going to work things out."

By the end of that I was so relieved that it felt like a thousand bricks being lifted off me. "Thank you Alice. Thank you so much. You're my best friend two!"

"On one condition." She said in a serious voice.

"And what is that?"

"You let me take you shopping!!" She said in her usual bubbly voice and bouncing in her seat. I cant deny her even if I tried Alice always gets her way.

"Fine." I said. It was silent the rest of the way to the mall. As soon as we got there we went straight for the dress store.

"Alice why are we at a dress store??"

"Because there is a dance coming up and Edward is asking you….. Oopps. I wasn't supposed to say anything. Oh well just act surprised when he asks you." I was shocked,

Completely shocked he would ask me. Well I was also excited but mostly shocked.

So I let Alice pull me through the store throwing dresses at me left and right. When I had about twelve in my hand she sent me to the dressing room. I tried on a couple that Alice gave me then she told me that Edwards favorite color was blue so she went and got another twenty blue dresses for me to try on. A lot of them were either to short or too tight. But finally me and Alice found one we both liked, It was dark blue with sequences. It was spaghetti strap and came to about a little more then mid thigh. Alice's dress was of course pink. I went a little higher then the knees, and was strapless. It was really expensive but Alice said she was paying no matter what I said. So I let it go.

Next we went to look for shoes. And I thought looking for a dress took long. Looking for shoes took two hours alone! I tried at least twenty different pair before I found the right pair. They were a pair of silver high heels. They were pretty high but Alice insisted. She and I got the same ones.

We were finally on our way to Alice's. I was going to stay the night so we can go to the boys practice tomorrow after noon. We walked in the house bags in hand and went straight to her room. She said she wanted girl time before I start drooling over her brother. I didn't drool I looked! But what ever. So we hung out and did each others nails and joked around. Then Esme called us for dinner. When we got down stairs and Carlisle Esme and Edward were sitting at the table. Alice sat next to Carlisle so the only spot left was by Edward. I glared at her and she smiled innocently. She was so going to pay! While we ate Carlisle and Esme would ask me questions about my self and Edward would stare at me. It was kind of weird. But I let it go and continued to talk. The next time I was talking I looked at Edward and he was starring at my lips. I tried not to blush as I talked but I couldn't help it. I turned and looked at Alice who was looking between me and Edward with an amused grin. Dinner ended and Alice wanted to watch movies in the living room. She plopped down on the couch and called Jasper to come over. And I went to her room to change into shorts and a tank top. After I changed I walked out and was grabbed by all to familiar arms. Edward pulled me into the bathroom and sat me on the counter.

"You know your gorgeous right?" He asked starring into my eyes. I shook my head unable to speak. He shook is head and said "Well ill just have to show you." And with that his lips crashed down on mine. I kissed him back enthusiastically. He licked my bottom lip for entrance and I granted. But all to soon it was over. He looked at me and asked "Have I convinced you yet?" he looked so hopeful but I needed to know for sure he wouldn't hurt me.

"Not completely. Tomorrow at practice. There will be tons of girls there. If you show me tomorrow then we can talk about us." He looked happy but also a little upset he gave me one more kiss and we went down stairs. When we got down there Alice was on the love seat with jasper starring lovingly in each others eyes. I sat on the couch and Edward surprisingly sat next to me and put his arm on the couch behind my head. We sat there and watched movies till about 3 in the morning and Jasper went home. Alice walked him to the door, while she did that Edward gave me a chase kiss and walked upstairs. I was still blushing when Alice came back. Me and her walked up to her room and fell asleep quickly. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Well that's that. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**(:**

**Love,**

**Abigail7195**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update… I've been really busy.**

**But now I can write so here is chapter 4(:**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next day excited. I couldn't wait to get to the guys practice! I turned to see that Alice wasn't in the room. I went down stairs to look for her, the Cullen house was huge and I didn't want to look every where so I started in the most obvious place. The Kitchen. I walked in and looked around when I turned my head I saw in all his glory Edward eating breakfast. I let my eyes rake down his body. He was wearing a sleeveless under armor shirt that showed all his muscles, a pair of white baseball pants with black socks and cleats. I stood there and looked at him then noticed he was starring at me with an amused smirk.

"See something you like?" he asked and I blushed. But I wasn't backing down.

"Hmm, yes actually I do." I walked over to him and took a piece of bacon.

"Hey now you owe me something!" He leaned in close to almost kissing me. His lips were just about to touch mine when I heard Alice call my name. Dammit.

"We'll finish this later." He whispered seductively in my ear. I blushed and he smirked. I ran over to Alice and she was sitting on the couch with two plates of food on the table in front of her. I walked over to her and we ate and talked about random things and watched TV.

"The boys will be here around eleven thirty so we better go get dresses!" We went up stairs and we put on t-shirts shorts and tennis shoes. By the time we were done it was eleven twenty five and we went down stairs to wait for the boys. Edward was standing by the door with his baseball bag over his shoulder. He looked so hot! Man I hope he is good today because then he can be all mine!

Finally the guys came and we all hopped into Emmett's jeep to leave. Edward and I sat next to each other and he casually put his arm around the back of the seat behind my head. It didn't take long to get there. We got there and all hopped out. The guys ran over to the field while we got our water bottles and bags out of the back. We turned to walk over to the field. The guys were running laps around the track next to the field and us girls talked while we waited.

We sat for a while by ourselves but then a bunch of girls came running up and started screaming Edward's name. I don't know why but I started to get jealous, he wasn't mine. At least not right now. I tried to ignore it but when the guys came over to get water they all swarmed him. He politely said hi and squeezed out of the big group of girls and came by Alice Jasper Rosalie Emmet and I. He came over and sat next to me and stole my water. We messed around and squirt water at each other. We were laughing when we turned around to see all our friends starring at us. We never really talked when they were around.

Thankfully Alice shrugged it of and continued talking about something with Jasper. They had to go back to practice and I decided to fill Rosalie and Alice in. I told them about last night and this morning and the reason me and Edward were acting so close a second ago.

"So that's why you kept starring at him?"

"Yes…. Wait what are you talking about Rosalie!?" I asked. How did she notice?

She laughed. "Bella it was so obvious you were starring at him this whole practice."

"And when those girls got here you had an annoyed face. Did you see that Rosalie?" Alice added

"Yea! I was trying so hard not to laugh!" Rose said. I blushed.

"Okay so are you done trying to make me blush or is there more coming?" They laughed but stopped. Soon practice was over and Edward had kept his promise. We were about to leave when these two sluts came up. I think there names were Lauren and Jessica.

"Hi Edward!" They said in annoyingly high voices.

"Hello ladies." Edward said in a bored tone. He then looked up at me with pleading eyes. I could see he wanted them to get away from him and he was asking me to help him. I felt really bad for him so I thought up a

plan.

I walked over to them and the two girls gave me dirty looks. "Edward were leaving." I said in the sweetest voice I could. He turned to me and put his arms around my waist. I out mine around his and he looked me straight in the eyes and you could tell he was thankful.

"Okay lets go bab…I mean... sweet heart. Good bye ladies." He said without even looking at them. Then we started walking away. I heard the blonde one mutter bitch under her breath and I laughed. I turned around and gave them a smirk. They glared at me as Edward and I walked away.

We got to the car and Edward helped me in. before he got in I turned around and whispered. "I don't owe you anything now. And you convinced me." I turned and went to sit down. Edward got in and looked super happy.

Alice turned around and asked me "Are you coming over?" she looked between me and Edward.

"Yes she is right Bella?" Edward asked. I tried to hold in my laughter. He was so excited!

"Yea. I have all day. Charlie went fishing for the weekend." I answered.

Alice looked at me and smiled. "Okay. We can hang out around the house then go get lunch. Rose you want to come over too?"

"Sure." She answered. I knew why. The only reason why we weren't going to lunch right away was so I could talk to Edward and then they can question me at lunch. This was going to be interesting.

**Well there is chapter 4(: I know you want to here the conversation with Edward but I wanted to save that and Alice's and Rosalie's questioning for the next chapter. Until then!**

**Love,**

**Abigail7195**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I haven't written in a while. Sorry really busy! Thanks for the reviews (: I was wondering if I could get up to at least 50 reviews? That will get you a faster chapter (: please? Well here is chapter 5. **

**BPOV:**

We drove home in silence. I sat next to Edward again but this time I kind of leaned in to him. We finally got home and as soon as I got in the car Edward pulled me into the house. Alice and Rosalie giggled behind us while Edward pulled me up the stairs to his room; I gave them a little glare and turned to make sure I didn't trip. Edward walked really fast. When we got in there I casually sat on his bed and looked up to see him smiling his famous crooked smile at me. I had to smile back I mean its hard not too!

He looked at me and asked "Soooo now that I have proven my self-he put air quotes around the proven- can we go out now?" he looked really hopeful.

"Okay quick test. What is my middle name?" He gave me a confused look. "Okay what is my favorite color?" he gave me another confused look. "We know nothing about each other!"

He looked at me and sighed "My full name is Edward Anthony Cullen. My favorite color is blue. How about you?" he asked with another one of those breath taking crooked grins.

"My full name is Isabella Marie Cullen. And my favorite color is green." I answered instantly. I blushed when I thought about my color choice.

He had a knowing smirk on his face. "And why is it green?"

"Cause that's the color of your eyes." I muttered quietly. I blushed and lowered my head while he smiled.

He leaned in to my ear and I couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of his breath on my ear and down my neck. "I like your eyes too." He whispered and I smiled.

So that's how most of the day went. He would ask me questions I would ask him. Then when we knew as much as we could about each other he asked me to be his girlfriend. I, speechless couldn't do anything but nod. Then he looked at me with an embarrassed smile. "I've never really been in a relationship before. So I don't know how this works." He admitted sadly. I looked up and said "Me either. So lets just try and get through this together. Okay?" he looked at me and smiled. "Okay."

He looked into my eyes and leaned forward. There was only a little space between us. I leaned in with a new sense of confident and crashed my lips to his. We kissed for a while then I pushed him down and straddled his waist. We continued to kiss and grope one another until the queen if bad timing her self waltzed in.

"BEEELLLLAAAA!" Alice sang as she threw the door wide open.

"What the hell Alice!" Edward asked in an annoyed tone turning his head. I tried to get off but he held my hips down. I was blushing like a mad woman.

"Ohh shut up Edward. Rose and I are taking Bella here to lunch. Now hand her over."

"No she is mine1" he said in a possessive tone.

"I knew her first so it doesn't matter!"

"You guys now I'm not a damn stuffed animal right. I can make decisions." I said getting annoyed. They both looked at me and muttered a sorry. I leaned down and kissed Edward on the lips. "Ill see you later I told Charlie I'm staying here tonight." I gave him one last kiss and jumped of his lap. Over to Alice. As we walked out the door Alice screamed "Bye lover boy!" and Edward came racing out of his room. We ran but he caught up. But instead of grabbing Alice he grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder. He screamed "Now your not taking my Bella any where!" I was laughing so hard at Alice's Expression that I was just about in tears. Edward put me down and started kissing me. But all to soon Alice came over and broke us apart threatening that she would smash the Volvo into a million pieces. He gave me one more kiss and handed me over to Alice.

Alice Rose and I got in the car. The drive was fun we listened to a bunch of music. And when boom boom pow by the black eyed peas came on we all were jumping around. We were all quiet and then when Fergie's part came on Alice started to sing. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII like that boom boom pow" Rose and I looked at her and busted out laughing she sounded like a droning cat. Soon Alice was laughing to. She couldn't help it! By the time we were done laughing we were in the parking lot of Labella Italia. We walked in and the host showed us to our seats. We all sat down and the questioning began……

Rose started. "So are you guys going out now or something??"

"Yeah!" Alice chimed in. "They were practically dry humping each others legs when I walked in!" she all but screamed to the whole restaurant. I blushed five shades of red.

"Thanks Alice." I muttered venomously and gave her a glare. "Yes Rose we are." I said calmly turning to Rose.

"Soooo is he a good kisser??" Rose asked like it was no big deal that his sister was sitting right next to me.

"Well…-I looked at Alice. But I couldn't help it.- Yes! God Yes! Amazing! Gahh! Too amazing!"

Alice made a face of disgust. "Okay EWWWW didn't need to know that." Ha! There. Pay back! I smiled sweetly at her and awaited the next question. "So what did he say to you when he got you in his room?" Alice asked obviously recovered from her image of me and her brother kissing.

"Well he asked me if he had proven himself. And I told him we didn't know anything about each other so we spent most if the day getting to know each other. We told each other about when we were little and what our favorite stuff was. You know like that kind of stuff and then I kind of let it slip that I liked his eyes and he said he liked mine too. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I felt so happy and giddy and I don't even know how to explain it! Then he told me he never really had a girlfriend and I said I never had any experience either. Then we kissed and… made out. Then an annoying little _Pixie _came running into the room ruining the moment!" I looked straight at Alice when I said this. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You'll get over it once I let you stay in his room tonight." I looked at her surprised. "Well I kind of new this was going to happen so I invited Jasper for the night since my parents wont be home." She admitted sheepishly. Looking down at the table.

I wasn't upset I was kind of happy she did this. "Okay! Thanks Alice!" She looked up and smiled at me.

Then she looked at me with a serious expression. "Bella I think my brother is in love with you." She said in a rush. I gave her a disbelieving look. "No really he never is this interested in a girl! Usually when he brings a girl to his room he just wants to bang her and throw her away!" I winced at her words. "Sorry a little to harsh?"

"Yea. Just a little. And your brother doesn't love me he likes me and wants to try and make things work. That's all." I looked her straight in the eye as I said this.

"What ever Bella." She said and rolled her eyes. Rose finally spoke up after watching the whole exchange. "I think she's right Bella I have been around for a while and he does." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

We finished eating in silence and then Alice announced we were going shopping. Great.

We drove to the mall and as soon as we got there we walked into Victoria Secret. Alice bout me a hole new line of pink clothes and a huge variety of lingerie. I learned to just let her do what she wants. Then we headed to Gloria Jeans and got iced coffee. Man I loved that stuff! I got the Mocha Chiller and it was amazing.

We finished our chillers and headed to another store. After what felt like hours of trying things on and Alice buying me stuff against my will we were on our way back to Alice's. I was excited and couldn't wait to see Edward! We got to the house and as I was carrying in my bags Edward came and took them from me and put them in his room. Wow he was amazing. Jasper was already over so he was going to keep Alice occupied and Rose was on her way to Emmett's.

Exhausted I hopped onto Edward's bed and let out a long sigh. I was so tired! I laid quite for a while but then I heard bags moving. I looked up to see Edward looking into one of the Victoria Secret bags with wide eyes and a hanging open mouth. I smirked knowing right away which bag it was and laid back down. With out warning Edward jumped on top of me smiling a huge shit eating grin.

"Are you going to wear all that for me?" He asked innocently.

"Mayybeeee." I said even more innocently.

He looked me straight in the eyes with his lust filled eyes. "Bella your going to be the death of me you know that??"

With a new sense of confidents I leaned up to his ear and whispered "Oh I know." While nipping at his ear. I heard him groan and he brought his mouth down to mine. I couldn't help it. I moaned and shivered in his arms. I felt hi, smile into the kiss.

Just as thing started to heat up. Once again Alice came barging in. "We are going to watch a movie!" And with that she went running down the stairs.

I looked at Edward with an accusing look. "You really need to lock your door." I said. He chuckled and jumped off me. I already wanted to pout at the loss. We went down stairs. Alice and Jasper were already on the love seat. Edward took me to the couch and he sprawled out and pulled me down on his chest. We watched I love you Bet Cooper. Then Alice put in another movie. But I was to tired to tell what it was. I was too relaxed listening to Edwards heart beat and lying on top of his perfect body that I fell asleep.

A little later I felt myself being lifted and heard Edward whisper that he was taking me to bed and then a couple moments later I felt a nice comfy bed. About a minute later I felt Edward pull me to his chest and nuzzle into my hair. And with that I fell asleep and dreamt of Edward.

**Well I hope you like this! (: If you don't know what Gloria Jeans is it's a little coffee shop in the mall I go to and it has the best stuff in the world! I love the Mocha chillers! Well Reviews will get you a sooner chapter!! I'm sorry I haven't written. I have been busy then the internet wouldn't work then I got sick. So yes, long two weeks. Any ways hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! Review, Review, Review! (:**

**Love,**

**Abigail7195**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo sorry I haven't written in so long, I have had so much home work and then my computer wouldn't work. Well I promise to write more in the next couple weeks, maybe one or two every couple days. Oh and in chapter 5 I meant Isabella Marie Swan. Well here it is (FINALLY!) chapter 6 (:**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, I had never slept better! And it wasn't because of the bed it was because of the gorgeous Greek God next to me. I turned in his arms to look at him. He looked so peaceful. I lent in and kissed his eyelids, I couldn't help in he was just so handsome! He began to stir and pulled me close to him. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he looked up.

"Morning gorgeous." He said in a velvety smooth but slightly husky from sleep.

"Hi." I said quietly. He sat up and stretched his arms then pulled me into his lap. He started kissing my neck and then I felt a poke where I was sitting. I smiled deviously and started to rock back and forth. Edwards's lips froze on my neck and he let out a small moan and bit down on my neck.

"Bella, your killing me here." I smiled and rocked hard in his lap. His hands went to my hips to stop me. "Bella I want to do this rite. And this isn't helping." He said and sat me down next to him.

"Fineee." I started to pout. He chuckled and got up. I stretched my arms over my head. My shirt came up to where my bra ends. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me.

"Yea Definitely not helping." He said with a sigh. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a fresh shirt and jeans he pulled his shirt over his head. And I got to say…. DAMN does my man have muscles! Wait a second my man? I really like the sound of that! He walked to his bathroom mumbling about a shower, I went into Alice's bathroom and took one. I wanted to be casual today so I put on skinny jeans that actually hugged my curves well. A Victoria secret Pink t-shirt that fit snug around my boobs and a pair of flip flops. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara and let my hair air dry into little waves. I walked back to Edwards room and walked in. her was still in the shower so I just sat down on his bed.

A few minutes later Edward walked out with only his jeans on. I had a feeling this was going to be a habit, and liked the idea. His phone started ringing and he went to pick it up. "Hello? Ohh….. Hi Lauren……..Well no I'm busy today but thanks for the invite….. Mhhm… Well maybe another time then……… Alright bye now." He didn't look at me after that. That made me think. Tomorrow we have school! Will he ignore me act like we weren't together? Or will he just act like I'm one of those whore flies who stick to him for a good fuck?

"Hey baby what's wrong?" he asked his eyes full of confusion.

"nothing." I said and looked down avoiding his eyes. He picked my chin up and looked me in the eye.

"You're a shitty liar. Are you upset cause Lauren called?" I shook my head no. Then it dawned on him. "You think I will act different in school don't you?" I didn't say anything. I just closed my eyes. "Babe that won't happen. Tomorrow as soon as we get to school I'm going to kiss you and then tell every one I talk to you're my girlfriend." I smiled a little at that. "Open your eyes Bella." He said softly I could feel his breath on my lips. I opened my eyes slowly. As soon as they were opened all the way he kissed me. This kiss had so much passion in it I almost passed out. God I love this man. Wait love, no. Like a LOT, yes. Not love yet it's too soon. I let it go and continued to kiss him. Throwing my self into the kiss. He tasted so good I can't even explain what it tasted like. He finally stopped.

"wow." Was all I could manage to say. "That was…."

"Amazing. I know." Edward said out of breath. "I've never felt that why kissing a girl." I smiled at that. I was the one who made him do that. He saw me smiling. And grinned. "You're the only one who can do that." He breathed in my ear. And let me tell you. If I wanted him bad before!

And then…. "BELLLAAAAAAA!" ugh. Alice.

"What!" I said irritated.

"Your dad wants you home by 1." I looked at the clock it was 12:45.

"Crap! I got to go ill see you tomorrow." I kissed him quickly on the lips and went on my way.

----

I woke up the next day and went and took shower. I worked extra hard to look good today so I put on my plaid half sleeve shirt on and a denim mini skirt on with a pair of flip flops. I straightened my hair and put on pink lip gloss eyeliner and mascara , then went down stairs to eat breakfast. I was about to leave when I heard a ca pull in the drive way. I opened my door and saw none other then Edward leaning against his Volvo.

"Why don't you ride with me today?" he asked and gave me my favorite crooked grin.

"Well… I guess I could" I said faking my most boring tone and looking at my nails.

Before I knew what was happening I felt my feet being lifted off the ground and my face met Edwards back. He threw me over his shoulder! "Lace panties. Nice." He said and patted my butt. I protest and slapped his ass the hole way to the car then he set me down in the passenger seat and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You look very sexy today." He growled in my ear then but down on it.

"T-T-thanks." I stuttered then whimpered as he bit playfully on my neck. Then all of a sudden he jumped back closed my door and ran to the drivers side. He hopped in and started driving. If he wanted to play games, then I will. I turned in my seat so that my chest was up against his am. I leaned in and whispered in his ear "Ohh its on." Seductively and then for fun I whispered "Ohh and the lace? Victoria secret." And turned back in my seat. I side glanced at him and he was fixing his pants. Today was going to be a fun day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo since I haven't written in so long I thought I would put in another chapter today soo without further or do chapter 7(:**

**BPOV**

We got to school and I hopped out of the car. Edward was still in there, probably trying to calm himself down. I really don't know what has come over me the last couple days but being with Edward really makes me feel me more confident! As I was walking I felt a pair of scrawny arms go around my waist… wait those aren't Edwards!?

"Hey baby, why don't we ditch this popsicle stand?" The squeaky voice of Mike Newton said in my ear. Yuck what is he a second grader Popsicle stand really!?

I tried to wiggle out of his arms but he wouldn't let go. I let out a squeak when his arms tightened. It really hurt! But before I could say anything I heard "Hey dick head let go of my girl friend!" I felt Mikes arm get ripped off of me and I nearly fell from the impact! I turned to see Edward holding Mike up by his neck and muttering some thing to him I couldn't hear. Edward put him down but before he could get away he punched Mike in the face. Then Mike took off away like a scared little chicken!

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I'm Fine Tha….." Before I could finish his lips connected to mine. I could feel every ones eyes on us as Edward kissed me hard on the lips it took me a couple minutes to get over the shock but then I kissed him back. My hands went from my waist traveled up his muscular arms around his neck and into his hair. I could have sworn I felt him shiver. And soon I didn't care if people were starring at us. I was wrapped into my little Edward bubble. He just was about to ask entrance into my mouth…

That was until Principle what ever his name is came and broke us apart " Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan what is going on here!? First I see Mr. Newton running from you like he saw big foot and now you are doing the dirty in front of the entire school? My office NOW!" I tried not to laugh the whole way to his office. The dirty really? We were kissing! Ahhha what ever.

We got into the office and went straight to his office to have a 'talk'. This is when he tells us he is disappointed and gives us a week detention. And what do you know! That's what happened. Well at least we have it together.

We got excused to class and with one last kiss from Edward I was off to 1 period. Alice asked what happened and I explained the story

"WOW!" she said really loud. The teacher turned from the bored to give me a look. Then she continued a little quieter this time "so I take it Edward kept his promise?" I nodded "he has never held a girls hand let alone stick up for her like that before." I blushed and smiled. Maybe he has changed for me. But it is only the beginning of the day so I don't know, we will have to see. Caught up in thought I barely heard the bell. Me and Alice jumped up and went to our 2 period class.

This class was the longest. The class before I had Biology with Edward. It seemed to drag on for forever! I sat and stared at the clock for the whole period. Finally there was three minutes till the bell. I packed my things quickly eager to get to Edward. Alice gave me a funny look.

"What?" she just shook her head with a smile and then the bell rang. I ran out the door but ran into some thing on the way. I looked up and saw the gorgeous green eyes of my Edward looking at me.

"whoa babe be careful! I wouldn't want your pretty little self to get hurt!" He said, I sent him a look and he just chuckled. He grabbed my hand and we started to walk to class together. Every one stared at us as we walked guys looking shocked and girls shooting daggers at me. We got into biology and were the first ones there. He walked me back to our desk and sat me down. He started kissing me.

"I missed you" he murmured against my lips

"I missed you too." I said. Just then Jessica Stanley came prancing in and right up to me and Edward she broke us apart and tried to sit on Edwards lap. What is this bitch doing!?

"Um….. Jessica what are you doing!?" Edward asked with an angry look.

"Well Eddie-Cue eye roll from Edward-I thought you had enough of this skank and wanted a real woman." She said in a supposedly 'Seductive' voice. Yeah okay.

"Actually Jessica, Bella isn't a skank she's my girlfriend, and ill never get tired of her. So the fuck of me and don't say another thing about Bella again!" with that he pushed her off his lap and grabbed my hand. He turned to give me my favorite crooked smile. I looked down at Jessica who looked like she was about to cry she ran out of the class as every one started into the class. They looked at her as she ran out the door then towards us. Edward shrugged and turned back to his book. I looked down to my book. Then peeked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was doing the same with my favorite smile. He winked at me then turned back to his book as the teacher came in.

\------0-------/

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went over to the Cullen's after school and before Alice could steel me Edward took my hand and pulled me into his room and locked the door. His dad was at the hospital and his mom was at the community center teaching a sewing class.

He started kissing me and pushing me to the bed. He laid me down on the bed. And started to kiss my neck god I love when he does that. He kept kissing me and whispering sweet nothings to me until Alice finally picked the lock on the door and burst in pulling me out of the room.

I waved good bye because I knew there was no way in hell I was getting away from Alice and followed behind her.

After a long day of Bella Barbie I was allowed to go back to Edward. Sadly only for a half hour before he had to drive me home.

He gave me a kiss before I went in and told me he would see me tomorrow. He is so sweet it just made me love him more. WAIT love him?.... More? I really like Edward but I don't love him yet. I cant its to soon. Right?

**Soooo whatcha think guys!? (: I might right another chapter cause im bored but I probably wont finish it till tomorrow. The next chapter is going to be long because its gonna have some DRAMAAAAA! Lol. Im thinking about changing my screen name but I don't know yet, any ideas??**

**Well review (:**

**-Abigail7195 **


End file.
